1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stabilized binding composition for mineral aggregates in the manufacture of paving mixtures, and its preparation; the invention is further concerned with paving compositions and their preparation; more especially the invention is concerned with compositions comprising emulsions of sulphur in bituminous materials for use as a binder for mineral aggregates in the manufacture of paving mixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compositions comprising sulphur emulsified in asphalt have been proposed as binders in paving compositions in U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,837, however, such binders have not been used to any great extent. These prior binders are of low stability and it is necessary to use them without delay in making paving compositions; this necessitates manufacturing the binder at the paving plant site; and this in turn requires the use of two mixers, a high shear mixer such as a colloid mill to form an emulsion of sulphur in asphalt, and a pugmill to mix the mineral aggregates and the emulsion.
In view of the difficulties experienced when using asphalt-sulphur compositions and, until recently, the ready availability of asphalt at low cost, the industry has favoured the use of asphalt alone as a binder for aggregates in paving compositions.